


escalated

by chocoballs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Degradation, Sexting, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, minor face slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoballs/pseuds/chocoballs
Summary: "Do you want to make out?" Donghyuck asks casually.Mark definitely splutters, eyebrows creasing in shock as he looks at Hyuck with wide eyes. "What?""I asked you if you wanted to make out with me." Donghyuck laughs heartily, looking very composed compared to Mark who's already bright red just by the mention of… Making out.or: Donghyuck offering to kiss Mark and things escalate into more events that eventually leads both of them to finally confess.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252





	escalated

**Author's Note:**

> the internalized homophobia tag is just for the first bit when mark was still questioning his sexuality but other than that, that's pretty much about it

When Mark was a young boy, he's always been told to follow the right path. And growing up, he's done what his parents and all the people around him told him to do. Excellently. He was a good kid. A great one, at that. Praise was nothing new to him and even though he humbles himself, he sees why everybody has a soft spot for him. He's been doing amazing and he planned it to keep it up forever. 

Not until Donghyuck showed up, though. 

Mark was fifteen the first time he met him ─ boisterous, fun and outgoing Donghyuck who had so much love to give to everyone. It warmed his heart, knowing how much of a good friend he was and maybe even made it flutter when Donghyuck does something like hug him from the back or ask for cuddles when he's lonely. Can you blame him? Donghyuck was a cute kid, but really, at first, he thought the reason he felt butterflies in his stomach was because Donghyuck was his best friend, he likes girls after all. It's different the way Koeun hugs him and he feels something tingle inside or when Yeji sends him a smile, the way he blushes up to the tips of his ears. And it soothed him, in a way. Knowing, _thinking_ rather, the way he felt towards his best friend was purely platonic.

However, it went downhill when he saw Jaemin kissing Donghyuck in the bleachers on Mark's game night. Mark's basketball tournament! He came to watch his best friend play basketball, didn't he? Not suck face with Na Jaemin. He was infuriated, to say the least. And so when the game ended, he ran. His coach probably said something, he couldn't remember. Not when he sees Jaemin from afar snaking an arm on Donghyuck's waist, a flirty smile on his face. At that time, he was too mad to even register his movements and next thing he knew, Jaemin was flung towards the ground. 

Donghyuck yelled at him for bruising Jaemin's elbow and said a few more words but he wasn't listening. He couldn't. His thoughts were a mess and the gears were turning wildly in his head, wondering why the hell he reacted the way he did. Who was he to get mad about Donghyuck kissing… a boy? Would he have had reacted differently if he was kissing a girl instead? Was this the thing his father's pastor friend told him about? 

After that whole fiasco, Jeno took Jaemin home and Donghyuck was mad at him for the whole night. He had apologized, though a bit half-assed, brain still a jumbled mess after that entire mess of him getting freaked out that his best friend has someone else paying attention to him. Donghyuck sighed and leaned his head on Mark's shoulder, despite how sweaty he was after the match. _You're my favorite,_ Donghyuck had said. Favorite what? Mark didn't know. He didn't ask, either. It didn't matter, though. He was content with that. (And maybe even the little kiss Donghyuck gave him on his forehead after Mark had walked him home.) 

Things had changed after those series of events. Mark was questioning who he was and beating himself up for thinking the way he does. His browser history was filled with questioning searches like _am i gay, will i go to hell if i'm gay?_ or even _homosexuality quiz,_ things like those. If Mark looked back at his seventeen year old self today, he would've smacked his big head hard for being a complete idiot. He even pondered if going to Reddit and saying, _hey my best friend was kissing his other friend and i got mad, shoved him to the ground and after that, he tells me that i'm his favorite - whatever that means, and he kissed my forehead. i liked it, too. am i gay?_ would be a good idea. He had it all laid out but chickened out like a coward because he wasn't ready to face the truth. 

He dreaded weeks and weeks of school because he felt it. He felt himself changing ─ was that the right word? Mark wasn't quite sure. Whenever Donghyuck showed up, he would _feel_ his cheeks going red and would have to excuse himself to the bathroom, his mind drifting off to the thought of Donghyuck and how cute he was. Whenever Donghyuck drew close, his heart would rattle against his chest and the only thing he could do was to hope that he wouldn't hear it, no matter how loud it was. He was having a very hard time wondering if he really liked boys the way he liked girls, tried to convince himself that it was normal to love his best friend like this. Until it wasn't. 

When Mark was eighteen, he was sure he liked boys, as well. He was sure he was pretty much in love with his best friend, too. Jeno and Jaemin helped him through it ─ even though he had to live the embarrassment down of Jaemin teasing Mark for pushing him months ago because he was _jealous_. Jaemin is a great friend, he had admitted having a crush on Donghyuck when they were sophomores in high school and Mark had apologized for being too rash. Things were going great, he had finally sorted things out with himself, shoved all the cooped up internalized homophobia down until he was finally comfortable, proud to admit that he likes boys, too. 

Then, Donghyuck got himself a girlfriend just before Mark graduated. Though he was heartbroken, though he ran to Jeno and Jaemin bawling his eyes out, he smiled when he was in front of Donghyuck, complimenting his girlfriend on how cute she was and even teasing his _bro_ for finally being in a relationship. As much as he was mad, not once did he blame Donghyuck for it. Sure he was planning to confess after Mark's graduation ceremony with a set of matching rings that he had bought for them… Sure Mark had a whole paragraph of how he loves Donghyuck written on his phone and sure, he planned to tell Donghyuck to promise him that he won't forget him when Mark goes to college. But that didn't let him hinder his best friend of his happiness. He looked so glad to be with her, he was absolutely glowing. And he vowed to put Hyuck's happiness before his. So Mark had cried his eyes out at Jeno's place, three tubs of ice cream lying on the floor, but still pulled himself together and tucked the rings on his suitcase safely, saving it for another time if ever he feels brave enough to confess someday. 

The day Mark moved out, Donghyuck was crying on his shoulder, clawing at his back, telling Mark not to forget him when "he meets a bunch of other cooler people". Mark had tears stinging his eyes, too and he was close to just disregarding everyone watching them to drop to his knees and give Donghyuck the rings. But he didn't. Instead, he kissed Donghyuck's knuckles and stroked his head, making him promise that he'd do great and study for them to pass the same university Mark got into, and to treat his girlfriend, his friends, with so much love and respect. _I will,_ Donghyuck had nodded and so, Mark wiped the tears on Donghyuck's face and bid his farewells, finally letting go of Donghyuck's hands. 

Everything was going amazing for his first year at college. It was fun and exciting and he couldn't stop thinking of Donghyuck being in the same place he was in a few months from now. They kept in touch and both of them made sure to still make some time for each other. He was still his best friend, even with the distance separating them. It filled Mark's heart with joy. 

Then, test results came out and the only thing Mark remembers that day was Donghyuck screaming in his ear that the three of them got into university and the loud thumping of his heart after realizing that he's going to have Donghyuck back in his arms again. Before Mark came home to attend his friends' graduation day, Donghyuck had called him at two in the morning, sniffling and calling out to him softly, saying that he and his girlfriend had broken up. Mark wasn't the one going through the breakup but his heart shattered, hearing Donghyuck sad like that. He comforted him, sang him songs until Donghyuck had fallen to slumber, the sound of his soft breathing echoing through Mark's dorm room. 

Years and years had passed, a few hardships here and there and now, Donghyuck stands before him with the brightest smile on his face. A year had passed since then, already. Donghyuck, with his freshly dyed hair and new collection of piercings, halfway through his second year, struggling and sleep deprived, yet still so beautiful. 

Mark can't exactly pinpoint where his desires started. There was something about Donghyuck's aura after high school that made Mark's stomach boil with something that makes him feel weirder and his pants grow… Tighter. It wasn't a foreign thing for college students to go on parties but the times Donghyuck had tagged along with him, he always found the younger to be either tangled up with someone either on the couch or on the wall, jesus christ. Mark had done a very good job suppressing his feelings so nobody would notice the way his heart breaks whenever he finds Donghyuck sleeping with somebody else but as time passes, it gets harder. 

Mark is a growing boy. You can't blame him for having fantasies about Donghyuck. Every stoke of his length, every pair of underwear soiled, his mind was on Donghyuck. Sometimes, he feels dirty because of it but then again, it won't stop anyway. 

"Are you just going to sit there and not talk to me?" Donghyuck whines, hands coming up to pinch at Mark's arm.

Mark grunts, playfully smacking his hand away. "What do you want? If you can't tell, I'm kind of studying here." He motions to the pile of text books in front of him and tries waving Donghyuck off.

"Mark, pointing to your books won't change the fact that you're literally scrolling through Twitter! I'm not blind," Donghyuck huffs, scurrying closer to move the books away from Mark so he can seat himself beside his best friend. "Come on, this is the first time we've seen each other since last week, at least let me in on what's making you laugh so much."

"It's just a video of a baby panda, look." Mark replays the video and shows it to Donghyuck who coos in adoration and makes him play it again. 

The second time Donghyuck plays it, his eyes can't help but look at him. He looks beautiful like this, the light of the sun making his skin glow and his eyes shimmer. Mark doesn't bother closing the blinds, knowing the sunlight seeps through it and makes Donghyuck look even prettier. His hair is a bit of a mess and his cheeks blushed with a pretty shade of pink, Mark really wouldn't mind staring at this view forever. 

"Do you want to make out?" Donghyuck asks _casually._

Mark definitely splutters, eyebrows creasing in shock as he looks at Hyuck with wide eyes. "What?" 

"I asked you if you wanted to make out with me." Donghyuck laughs heartily, looking very composed compared to Mark who's already bright red just by the mention of… Making out. 

"What ─ Why are you asking me that?" Mark's voice cracks at the last syllable and even though Donghyuck giggles at him for it, he couldn't care less right now. "W-We were just watching a-a video about pandas and you're suddenly ─" 

"Mark, baby, calm down," Donghyuck pouts as he tucks a strand of Mark's hair behind his ears. His hair is getting longer, he must've noticed. "Damn, do you really hate the idea of kissing me that much?" 

"What?" Mark squeaks embarrassingly. "I didn't say that, idiot. I'm just surprised. And confused. Why the hell are you talking about making out like that all of a sudden?" 

"Well, I was telling you something about the party tonight but you kept staring at my lips and I can tell you weren't listening to me at all," Donghyuck expains, leaning a tad bit closer. "So I just wondered if it was because you wanted to kiss me." 

"You're unbelievable," Mark has to clear his throat to make the lump disappear and oh god, he's embarrassed. His face is still pink and Donghyuck his peering down at him with that stupidly hot smirk of his. "Anyway, what was this about a party?" 

Donghyuck looks at him with an unimpressed expression. It's silent in the room for a few seconds and Mark's brain is too laggy to come up with a new topic to get himself out of the very awkward situation he's in. Just when he tries and makes Donghyuck leave so he can finally study, he beats him to it. 

"Do you want to?" 

Mark chuckles nervously. "Depends on what time it is, I guess. I have something to submit by six pm so ─" 

A hand on his cheek makes his words die down at his throat. "Silly baby. I was asking if you wanted to make out with me." 

Mark tries not to whine at the pet name. Jesus, where is this leading to? He snaps his legs shut and tries to laugh. "What?" 

"You keep making me repeat myself," Donghyuck sighs softly, gently pulling Mark's phone away from his hands. Then, he cups Mark's cheek again. "It's just a yes or no question." 

Quick, Mark. _Think_. If you say yes, he'll probably kiss you, right? Happy ending? Maybe? But if you say no ─

"Yes." 

Oh, Mark Lee, you dumbass. 

"That's what I thought," Donghyuck giggles before throwing his leg over Mark's thighs to straddle the older and keep him in place. "I've been wondering what it's like to kiss you for so long now." 

Mark gulps at the sight of Donghyuck taking his jacket off. "You have?" 

"'Course, baby. You have the prettiest lips, how could I not?" 

Now, Mark knows Donghyuck is a natural flirt. He's been with him for how many years since he was fourteen but as what Mark had stated, current Donghyuck just feels… More domineering.

"This is kind of new to me," Mark chuckles, cheeks still dusted pink. He's close to just bursting and babbling everything that's been on his mind since he was seventeen. "I never expected myself to be in this situation… I just stick to fan ─ I mean, um, nothing. Ugh Hyuck, get off me, you're crushing my thighs." 

"Oh?" Donghyuck's eyebrows shoot up in interest as a sly grin find itself on the younger's lips. "What was that? Could you repeat it?" 

"What was what ─" 

"Don't play dumb now, you've already said yes to kissing." 

_Shit_ , he was right. Suddenly, Mark regrets that. He sighs and stops fidgeting, ignoring the way he can feel Donghyuck burning holes through his skin with that stare of his. He's still flaming, probably. He can feel the heat on his cheeks and the position is kind of embarrassing if he thinks about it but Donghyuck isn't showing any signs of moving away so he sighs deeply. 

"It was nothing, I'm sorry, let's kiss now." 

Donghyuck cups Mark's cheeks with both his hands and cradles him like he's holding a kitten, cooing at how red Mark has gotten. "You're adorable, Markie. I don't remember you being this bold." 

"It's kind of embarrassing…" 

"Don't be like that, I just admitted wanting to kiss you for so long and I'm fine, see? Calm down." Donghyuck presses his lips against Mark's cheek and oh, that felt really nice. 

"Yeah," Mark breathes. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry." 

"Don't apologize, silly." Donghyuck giggles, kissing him on the cheek again, just as soft as the first one. 

Mark relaxes in Donghyuck's arms and so the younger takes it as a go signal for him to lead the way. Hyuck's hands drop down to Mark's nape, his lips traveling from Mark's soft face to his sturdy jaw and prominent jawline. He's always admired Mark's features, it's cute, hot, and pretty all at the same ─ Donghyuck is a bit too whipped. 

"This okay?" Donghyuck inches closer and kisses the corner of Mark's mouth, dangerously close to his lips. "Can I kiss you now?" 

"O-Of course." Mark nods stiffly, bracing himself for what's about to happen. 

Without wasting any more seconds, Donghyuck finally connects his lips against Mark's and sighs at the softness of his mouth. Mark tries not to do a whole body shudder because god, this was a bit different from what he had imagined. Maybe it was because in his dreams, the thought of kissing Donghyuck was hot, fast and sloppy since he's always getting off to it whenever he thinks about it but this was surprisingly gentle. Donghyuck's pace is slow, mellow. Mark had seen him make out with other people before so he expected something faster and more feverish but this is so much better. 

Donghyuck tilts his head to get a better angle and tries to lick Mark's bottom lip as permission. He shivers at that, opening his mouth to let Hyuck's tongue inside. It was still slow, but a bit more… Sensual, in a way. As Donghyuck explores the inside of Mark's mouth, the other can't help but groan at the sensation creeping its way to his crotch area. Mark lets his hands travel down from Hyuck's shoulders to his soft waist, letting out an embarrassing whine when Donghyuck pulls away, mouth red and shiny, to start attacking Mark's neck instead. 

He gasps but happily accepts, head tilting to the side to give Donghyuck more space. He feels lightheaded and he knows it'll be such a bitch to cover up if Donghyuck left marks but he's lost in his head space to even think about it. His back arches at the feeling and so he starts licking at Donghyuck's skin to make up for what he's doing to Mark. 

"You're so hot." Mark groans, eyes turning darker and hungrier. 

"Yeah?" Donghyuck pulls back to look at what he's done. He smiles wickedly at how dark the hickey was, grinding down at Mark's crotch. 

"Fuck, ah ─ yeah." Mark leans his head against the wall behind him and lets Donghyuck grind on him for a few more seconds before he feels hands on his hair, tugging hard, forcing Mark to make eye contact with him. 

"Thought about this before, baby?" Fuck, is Donghyuck really about to start dirty talking him? He knows that tone all too well. "Been thinking about this for so long. Couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to absolutely ruin you." 

Mark whimpers, bucking his hips up to meet Donghyuck's. 

"You'd like that. Right, Mark?" Donghyuck pulls at his hair again and oh no, did he just discover a new kink? Mark nods desperately, feeling his stomach tighten. "You'd like it if I fucked you senseless, huh? Filthy slut, I don't even have your cock out and I can already tell you're leaking." 

Mark's eyes roll to the back of his head, fuck, he never knew he'd be in the receiving end of Donghyuck's dirty talk, he would have prepared himself further. He's right. Mark is already dripping ─

Then, a ringing sound resonates around the room. Not sexy at all. Mark's mind is in a complete haze but he whines when Donghyuck stops and climbs off his lap to run to his phone. It takes him a few seconds to return back to life but he sees Donghyuck reach for a comb to brush his hair, hands already grabbing at his backpack. 

"What are you ─ " 

"Mark, baby, fuck, I'm so sorry, my boss just texted me, I have to get to work. I'll text you later, okay? I'm sorry." Donghyuck cries, pressing his lips against Mark's forehead in a way to apologize. 

"Wait, you're going to leave?" Mark asks, voice still hoarse. "Fuck, what about my boner?" 

"You can finish yourself for now, I promise I'll make it up to you. Bye bye, Mark! I'll lock the door!" And with that, the door slams shut. What the hell just happened? He tries to move but shit, he's still hard as hell. He groans, still feeling hot and a bit sticky because of the pre-cum. 

Stupid Donghyuck even left his jacket. 

He pauses then cringes, reaching out for Donghyuck's jacket. He brings it up to his nose and inhales the same intoxicating scent he's been obsessed with since years ago. Donghyuck wouldn't possibly mind, right? 

He reaches for his phone, surely, he's still on his way to work and haven't arrived yet. 

**mark 2:03 PM** : donghyuck >:( 

**hyuck 2:06 PM** : yeah baby?   
**hyuck 2:06 PM** : you okay? sorry i just left :( i would've finished u there if it weren't for that call

 **mark 2:07 PM** : yeah im fine :p   
**mark 2:07 PM** : u left your jacket here 

**hyuck 2:07 PM** : lmao yeah 

**mark 2:07 PM** : can i wear it 

**hyuck 2:08 PM:** of course?   
**hyuck 2:08 PM** : for what though (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

 **mark 2:08 PM** : dont make me say it   
**mark 2:08 PM** : im still so hard   
**mark 2:08 PM** : your fault >:( 

**hyuck 2:08 PM:** i know babe im sorry :(   
**hyuck 2:09 PM:** im still hard too fuck im walking to jenos car with a raging boner 

**mark 2:09 PM** : exhibitionist (¬_¬)

 **hyuck 2:09 PM** : what about it  
 **hyuck 2:09 PM:** kinda embarrassing though   
**hyuck 2:10 PM** : gonna fuck you so hard later 

**mark 2:10 PM** : fuck arent you walking look at the road 

**hyuck 2:10 PM** : i am!   
**hyuck 2:10 PM** : i have to jerk off in the store's bathroom because of you

 **mark 2:10 PM:** i honestly didnt even expect it to escalate to that 

**hyuck 2:12 PM** : do u regret it? 

Mark doesn't miss a single beat. 

**mark 2:12 PM** : of course not 

**hyuck 2:12 PM** : oh   
**hyuck 2:12 PM** : okay phew 

**mark 2:12 PM** : fuck donghyuck i still have to get off okay see you 

**hyuck 2:13 PM** : alright then goodluck baby   
**hyuck 2:13 PM** : wait wait

 **mark 2:13 PM:** what 

**hyuck 2:18 PM** : [image attached] 

Mark chokes on thin air at the image, dick getting impossibly harder. A dick pic. From Donghyuck. And fuck, it's so red and angry. The veins are hard and popping, Mark can't help but whine lowly in his throat. 

**mark 2:19 PM:** WHAT TH EJHELL   
**mark 2:19 PM** : WHERE DID YOU TAKE THAT 

**hyuck 2:19 PM** : calm down i visited the dorms' bathroom first maybe it isn't a good idea to keep it up till i get to work

 **mark 2:19 PM** : obviously… can't believe you were actually considering that 

**hyuck 2:19 PM** : i like living on edge  
 **hyuck 2:20 PM** : u jerking off yet baby? 

**mark 2:20 PM** : jesus donguycj yes 

**hyuck 2:20 PM** : cute   
**hyuck 2:20 PM** : me too fuckj 

**mark 2:20 PM** : yuore so big  
 **mark 2:21 PM** : will thate egven fit me 

**hyuck 2:21 PM** : course it will  
 **hyuck 2:21 PM** : gonna stretch that tight ass of yours first 

Mark gasps, hand working faster on his member. Just a few more until he ─

 **hyuck 2:21 PM** : gonna fill u up and breed you, you want that, right bay? 

Mark spasms, legs giving up as his cock finally spurts out white. He's already been on edge since… Well, forever so he isn't surprised even a sext message from Donghyuck with a fucking _typo_ in it would make him cum in ten minutes flat. 

**hyuck 2:23 PM** : fuckighel l   
**hyuck 2:23 PM** : [image attached]   
**hyuck 2:23 PM** : gonna make you lick that up like a fucking dog 

Mark moans lowly, eyes fixed on the image of Donghyuck's dick and hands dripping with cum. He grinds on his bed a few more times, trying to overstimulate himself, come smudging on Donghyuck's jacket. 

**mark 2:24 PM:** want it   
**mark 2:24 PM** : want uyou sobad please

 **hyuck 2:25 PM** : me too   
**hyuck 2:25 PM** : gotta go now though jenos messaging me in capslock

 **mark 2:25 PM** : haha yeahhh see u 

**hyuck 2:25 PM** : i'll come by later when i finish work? 

**mark 2:25 PM** : please

 **hyuck 2:26 PM** : needy slut 

**mark 2:26 PM** : dont make me hard again :( 

**hyuck 2:26 PM** : ok ok im sorry   
**hyuck 2:26 PM** : ur lucky ur adorable  
 **hyuck 2:26 PM** : and im lucky i have tissues

Mark chuckles at that, dick softening as he sighs and makes his way to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next few hours were absolutely the worst. Mark can't stop thinking about Donghyuck and his big, stupid dick. He knows the younger will probably get off work at around five pm so it's hard. Figuratively and quite literally. 

It isn't the first time for Mark thinking about Donghyuck like this. Ever since he's come to terms with himself, he couldn't really think about anyone else. Especially when jerking off. 

And really, the sexual tension between them isn't new at all. Ever since Donghyuck had started college, he's been flirtatious as ever, even worse when they were in high school. He was bolder and fiercer, awakens something in Mark that makes his stomach coil with excitement. It was about time they solved it, right?   
  
  


At around five thirty, there's a knock on the door. 

Mark has never zoomed so fast in his life to answer someone, knowing too damn well that someone is going to be Donghyuck. 

He swings the door open and there the fucker is ─ hair messy from the wind, breathless and still panting but still gives Mark a smile nevertheless. Mark gulps and pulls Donghyuck inside, slamming him against the wall to kiss him dumb. 

Donghyuck makes a surprised sound but still returns the kiss just as eager. 

"Can't believe you managed to make me cum by calling me bay." Mark comments, giggling when Donghyuck starts laughing. 

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck smiles against his lips, dragging Mark to his bed, practically throwing him there. "I was fisting my dick, the typos were expected." 

Mark agrees, humming noncommittally, watching Donghyuck take his own shirt off. Mark can't help but reach out and touch the softness of his tummy. Before he can grab hold of Donghyuck's crotch, he feels his shirt being taken off, hands flinging over his head as Donghyuck binds his hands together. 

"You touch when I say you can."

Mark nods slowly. Fuck, Hyuck looks so hot from his line of vision. Dominant, half naked and already ravished. It's a sight he wants to remember forever. 

"Gonna fuck your mouth, baby, that okay?" Donghyuck smiles sweetly as his hands fumble with Mark's sweatpants, pulling it down in one swift motion to reveal his hardened cock. "Wow, you're not even wearing anything underneath, I can really tell you've been waiting for this." 

Mark lifts his hips, trying to find some friction as he nods quickly. His face is blushed pink and he feels so exposed right now and it's _hot_. 

"Thought about you for hours," Donghyuck says, taking his pants and underwear off to take his length out. It's even prettier up close, good god. He's sweating and there's a smirk on his face. "The things I could do to you…" 

Mark whimpers, bottom lip jutting out. 

"What?" Donghyuck taunts, stroking his cock lazily to the look on Mark's face ─ desperate and greedy all at the same. 

"Fuck my mouth, please." Mark begs quietly, eyes already glossed over. "Want you to be rough with me." 

"Oh, you want _that_. Pretty Markie," Donghyuck draws closer, chuckling wetly. One of his hands starts playing with Mark's cock, making the older jolt at the sudden sensation. "Want me to turn your throat into a fleshlight? Hm?" 

Mark closes his eyes shut, grunting loudly. "Yes, yes please. Please." 

"Alright, baby, calm down," Donghyuck pats Mark's head softly, giving him a soft grin. He climbs over at Mark's body, slapping his wet cock against Mark's face, the older savouring it to the fullest as he pushes his tongue out to try and give Donghyuck's dick little licks. "You look so cute right now." 

Mark whines again, struggling against the restraints. "Please, Hyuckie, fuck my throat, please." 

Donghyuck clicks his tongue before slapping his dick against Mark one last time before finally grabbing his jaw with one hand roughly, telling him to open up. Mark moans at the treatment and opens his mouth wide and inviting. 

Donghyuck pushes his cock against Mark's lips, groaning at how soft and wet Mark's mouth is. "Fuck." 

"Deeper ─ "

Donghyuck shuts him up with a slap to his face. Not enough to really hurt that bad, just to sting, perfect how Mark likes it. "I'm the one in charge here, Minhyung." 

Tears positively brim Mark's eyes, hips lifting again in an effort to gain some friction for his own neglected cock. "'M sorry." 

Donghyuck seems satisfied with the apology as he pushes past his lips again, this time going further, letting Mark adjust to the size of his girth. "Too big for you, baby?" 

Mark quickly shakes his head no. 

Donghyuck drives his cock deeper and deeper. Deeper, until it hits the back of Mark's throat, making the older gag and choke. Donghyuck pulls out, only leaving the head inside to let Mark breathe and when the older looks up at him through his eyelashes with pleading puppy eyes, Donghyuck gives him what he wants and pushes it deep, to the back of Mark's throat again. 

"Can I start moving?" 

Mark nods twice, feeling Donghyuck start to increase his pace. He pistons in and out of Mark's mouth, his throat making a gurgling sound whenever the tip would hit Mark's throat. Mark doesn't have that much of a gag reflex, he's told Donghyuck once about it already. 

Donghyuck fists his fingers through Mark's hair, pulling harshly at the strands, tears finally falling from Mark's eyes. "I can only imagine how many times you've thought about me ruining your fucking throat." 

Mark moans wildly, face wet from tears, snot, and saliva all together. 

"You're disgusting, Mark," Donghyuck spits, his tone dark and sadistic. "Getting off to someone younger fucking your sweet little face. Wonder what, ah, the others would say." 

Mark groans, the cock moving inside his mouth restraining him from saying anything. 

When Donghyuck starts fucking his throat for real, Mark feels his cock leak buckets. It's big and can barely fit, he knows he would have a hard time speaking after this but when you got a horny Donghyuck fucking your throat like a rabbit, how can you resist? 

Donghyuck seems amazed at how his own cock is bulging through Mark's throat, a smirk on his lips. One of his hands comes down to wrap itself on Mark's throat, squeezing once before soothing it with small circles. "Feel that, baby? My own personal fleshlight, you're liking this way too much." 

Mark chokes when Donghyuck removes his dick to let Mark breathe. Both of them are panting wildly, equally hungry and very much horny. Donghyuck reaches for Mark's neglected cock and strokes slowly, torturing and tantalizing, making Mark lose his mind. "You about to cum?"

"Yes, yes, please please, let me cum ─ "

The slender hands leave Mark's length, making the other whine at the loss of contact. "Cutie. You can cum once I do. Won't be that long, right? Your throat felt so fucking tight, can't wait to ruin your ass next." 

Mark moans. "Fuck, fuck, I'm so close, Hyuckie." 

"Close? I'm not even touching you, baby," Donghyuck chuckles softly, making Mark suck on the tip of his dick. "Is my baby about to cum untouched?" 

Mark nods once, doing his best to make Donghyuck feel good. He feels hands push his head further down, Mark opening his throat up for Donghyuck. "Fuck, just like that. I'm going to come, sweetheart. Gonna come down your throat, okay?" 

Mark groans loudly when he feels Donghyuck shoot his load into Mark's awaiting throat. Donghyuck comes with a groan, as well, hands holding Mark's head in place before letting go and stroking his wet face to calm him down. Mark opens his mouth to make Donghyuck see that he's swallowed it all. The younger grunts at that. "Good boy, Markie. Let me take care of yours ─" 

"No, no, Hyuckie, came already," Mark complains, feeling sticky and completely exhausted. "Cuddle please." 

Donghyuck giggles. "You're so cute. Let me get something to clean us up first, though." 

Donghyuck hops off the bed to get a couple of tissues to wipe at the stickiness of his and Mark's come, tossing it to the trash bin before finally joining Mark to cuddle him to sleep. 

"Have someth'n to tell you later." Mark grumbles sleepily against Donghyuck's chest. 

"Does it involve something about liking me of some sort?" Donghyuck asks in a teasing tone. Mark grunts against his chest gently, throat feeling absolutely exhausted after being used. "Love you, Mark." 

"'S a dream?" 

"No, baby, go to sleep, though. You're tired." 

"'Kay… Love you more, though."

Donghyuck giggles, eyes fond and shimmering, plants a kiss on Mark's forehead before finally letting themselves drift off to deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah this was bad and rushed as always :p come talk to me at [twt](https://twitter.com/neoz_ne) if y'all want i'm nice i swear (also i know there's a part where they talked about doing the do but idk when 6k happened so i felt like it was getting long and my fingers hurt from typing so sorry bout that!)


End file.
